justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
American Boy
'"American Boy"' by ''Estelle featuring Kanye West is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Dancers The dancers are a man and a woman, both dressed in 30s fashion. 'P1' P1 has purple and pink hat that appears to be a fedora, beige vest, white shirt and pink tie underneath, beige jeans with pink belt and a small chain, and white and pink shoes. 'P2' P2 has purple hair, and wears a purple and pink dress, and pink heeled shoes. Background A downtown highway with silhouetted buildings that are moving. There's also different coloured wavy lines in front of the avatars. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Sway forward. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Punch the ground twice with your right hand while crouching down and putting your left hand on your left leg. American Boy GM 1 Full.png|Gold Move 1 American Boy GM 2 & 3 Full.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Trivia *The word "F**k" is censored. On Just Dance 2 and Summer Party, "Jeans," "Hell," and the whole line **The whole line But imma like what's underneath them is censored in Extra Songs/Summer Party. But is not censored in Just Dance 2 DLC. **This makes the first song to have a complete censored line, followed by'' Party Rock Anthem and The Way.'' *During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were purple and the meters were different. * P1's shirt is hard to see because it is white and his skin is also white. *The lyric "Rappin'" is wrong — it should be "Ribena I know what you're drinkin'" not "Rappin'." Maybe they replaced the word because it was too explicit or because they might recieve copyright infringement for using it. * There is a glitch in the shop from Just Dance 2 involving this song. When choosing to download Firework, the short preview shows the dance from this song and not the classic dancer for the former. Nobody knows why this happens. This just sometimes happen in the both of the NTSC and PAL shop and in a few videos on YouTube, further proving this glitch. * P2 sometimes lip syncs to the song. *In a beta picture, the pictograms are from Chicken Payback. * On the menu icon, P2 is at the left and P1 is at the right, despite this not being the case in the routine. * In the trailer for Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs, it shows the dancer for Pump Up The Volume in this song's background. Gallery Americanboy.jpg|American Boy Just-Dance-2-American-boy-1280px-50p.jpg|Beta Picture just_dance_2_arte_015.jpg amback.jpg|Background americanboymenu.png Videos File:Estelle_-_American_Boy_Feat._Kanye_West_Video File:Estelle_ft._Kanye_West_-_American_Boy_Just_Dance_2 File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_American_Boy_Estelle_feat._Kanye_West_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:DLC's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Around-The-World Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Rap Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Trailers Category:R&B Songs